Happily Ever After
by beautemillesime
Summary: A brief look into the final battle with Naraku, the wish upon the jewel, and then a sweet ending 10 years later. First try with a one shot please R&R to help me grow as a writer!


**Authors Note**: This is my first one shot, and its my first InuxKag story. I know this plot idea has been pretty much beaten to death, but I had a dream sort of like this and it got me inspired, so I wrote it down and well I hope you all like it!

xXxXxXx

Inuyasha leaned against the sacred tree, looking out over the night. Kikyou was dead, Naraku was dead, the jewel was finally complete and once Kagome was fully healed they would be making the wish that would finally bring their long journey to an end. It had been a long battle, and one they had nearly lost. Thinking back, it had been the last minute intervention by his older half-brother that had distracted Naraku enough for Kagome to let her final arrow pierce his chest, and send the piece of the jewel he had flying through the air. Letting his mind drift back to the fight just a few days previous, he closed his eyes and pictured the battle again.

* * *

_Kikyou grabbed the jewel quickly, and while she and Kagome had both turned their backs on Naraku to deal with the jewel, Naraku sent one final attack at the two women who meant the most to him. In his anger he turned, and at the same time both he and his brother had simultaneously used their most powerful attacks and Naraku was gone. It was Miroku's cry of joy that had let Inuyasha know the attack had finally killed Naraku. Not even turning to see the remains of the demon that had made their lives hell for the past 3 years, Inuyasha had leapt straight to the two miko's lying across the ground, both their hands clasped over the jewel. He had watched as pink and purple lights danced around both their hands, purifying the evilness in the jewel. Before he knew it everyone was at his side, watching what was unfolding in front of them. Suddenly all the remaining pieces that had been in various places shot together and the jewel rose from the girl's hands. The jewel glowed a magnificent white, and everyone sat speechless watching the magic at work. Finally the light began to fade, and the jewel sank down to rest with its new protector, the girl from the future who lay in a puddle of her own blood._

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to bring himself out of his memories and back to the present time. Looking back to the huge full moon that seemed to dangle so close to the earth, he tried to block the memories of having to choose which girl would live. The silence of both their heartbeats had been the sobering reminder that this had been it. There would be no more battles over this jewel, and it wasn't till Sesshoumaru had touched his shoulder that he had been pulled back to reality.

* * *

_He shook his brother's hand off him and had tried his best to ignore the people that surrounded both girls. The only sound breaking the silence was the sounds of soft cries coming from their various allies, but the sound of a sword being drawn had pierced the air, and Inuyasha turned quickly to stare at his older brother._

"_You must choose, brother. Which girl do you wish to save?"_

_His eyes had grown wide in realization when he saw his brother wielding tenseiga instead of tokijin, and it seemed everyone was holding their breath waiting for an answer._

"_Quickly brother, you only get this choice once." Sesshoumaru muttered again, feeling the pull of tenseiga grow weaker as the workers of the underworld completed their work._

"_Kagome, please, save Kagome." His voice finally croaked, and even he seemed surprised. Bending down he placed a soft kiss against Kikyou's forehead, and whispered, "Please forgive me Kikyou."_

* * *

His thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the sweet smelling scent he had come to know so well. He watched as she made her way slowly to the tree, and he knew she was looking for him. Slowly he took a deep breath and waited for the girl to make her way over to him. Once she was close he could see the smile on her face, and he couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his own face as well.

"We've all been waiting for you for dinner; I volunteered to come find you." She blushed, and looked back down at the ground. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so shy in front of him, he was the same person she had spent the last 3 years of her life with, the same person who she had fought with side by side, the same person she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Turning her face, she found herself looking deep into the golden orbs she loved so much. Feeling a little bit brave, she let her body lean forward against the solid chest of the man standing before her. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, he brought her closer to him and let his face sit gently in the crook of her neck. They stood there for a moment, letting each other enjoy the moment of closeness before finally Kagome pulled away to look into his eyes.

"What have you been doing out here?" She asked quietly, trying to read the expression in his eyes.

"Just thinking." He mumbled quietly.

"About her?"

The question hung in the air between them, and neither knew how to respond. It was the first time Kagome didn't feel the familiar surge of jealous run through her, instead she found herself feeling sorry for the woman who had given her life not once, but twice to protect the jewel. She knew he must be heartbroken, once she had woken up and Sango had finally explained the choice that he had had to make, she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was a choice she had been waiting so long for him to make, but now that it was done she couldn't help but feel guilty that he had to say goodbye to the woman he had loved for so long. In many ways he was just in love with Kikyou just like she was in love with him, both wanting so much more than they were given but never giving up hope. Now they would never get to test out their happily ever after and it had been his choice to finally let her go.

Looking into his face she could see his pain over the decision written all over his face. Bring her hand up she gently ran her hand down his cheek, silently letting him know she was sorry and that she wished there was something more she could do for him. He looked down at her and smiled softly, and Kagome couldn't help but notice how much he had changed in the last 3 years. It used to be that any sort of affection or pity was scoffed at and ignored, and now he seemed almost grateful that there as someone who understood everything he was going through. She was proud of the ways he had grown into the man before her, he had come to terms with the difficult years that had shaped him into the hard and angry person he had been, and even though he still had the same temper he always did, it had become easier for him to control. Unless of course Shippo was around, something about the way those two interacted never changed, and Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she pictured the two, both old and gray still bickering like children. She looked into his eyes, and knew he was miles away, thinking of the day that had finally brought this long journey to an end. Kagome felt the heaviness of the whole jewel around her neck, and her mood slowly plummeted. Soon she would have to make the wish to rid the world of the Shikon jewel once and for all, and then it would be time to make her choice. Would she stay here with Inuyasha and her friends, or go back home to the family who loved her and the life she was supposed to live? She had missed much of the normal school girl things while she tracked down the jewel shards and Naraku, but somehow she didn't truly feel like anything was missing. Her life had given her as many curveballs as possible, and somehow the way her life had turned out truly made her the happiest she had ever remembered herself being. If she hadn't fallen down the well that day oh so long ago, she wouldn't be the person she was today, a powerful and confident girl who could take care of herself. She no longer felt fragile and useless, she had taken down one of the world's most evil demons and had come out on top, she had faced death and tragedy and become stronger for it, the world had not gone easy on her, and instead of turning and running she faced it head on.

How could she choose between the place she had grown up and the home she had with her family, over the place that had shaped her into the person she was now? Laying her head against Inuyasha's chest she closed her eyes and just breathed in the scent of the man she loved. After he was finally hers for the taking how could she just walk away or expect him to leave the world he also loved? They could never live a normal life in her world, he would always have to hide his true self from others, and heaven forbid they ever had children who would also have to be hidden away from the world. In her heart she knew what her choice would be, but in her mind she felt guilty leaving her family for a world she wasn't even born into.

Finally Kagome pulled away to look back up at Inuyasha. "Are you hungry? Maybe we should head back?"

Looking back down he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts as well, and immediately shook his head no. "I think we should talk, about what we're going to do now ya know?"

Kagome shook her head and touched the jewel hanging around her neck, and she slowly closed her eyes. Once the wish was over her choice was made, she would either be stuck here in the past, or stuck in the future. Both options seemed as wonderful and unappealing, but Kagome knew they couldn't sit on this forever. Stalling wasn't going to make the decision, whichever one she made any easier, and the waiting was just making it harder to deal with.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly, almost hoping his ears wouldn't pick up the tense tone of her voice.

"What do you mean? You're the one who has to make this wish not me."

Kagome nodded. It would always come down to her making the decision, but she couldn't make any decision without knowing if he actually wanted her here. Turning slowly on the branch, she stared him straight in the eye. Sucking in a deep breath and mustering up as much courage as she could, she finally let it all out in a blur or words and emotion.

"Doyouwantmetostay?" Once it was out of her mouth she lowered her face and blushed, ashamed that she was losing the confidence she normally felt around him. She heard him chuckle softly, and then she felt his hands on her face, turning hers to meet his.

"Maybe you could repeat that a little slower?" He said, trying to keep the humor out of his tone. She watched as his eyes danced with glee at her predicament, and she felt herself getting angry. This wasn't easy for her to do and he was laughing at her! Finally she pushed herself up straight and as calmly and smoothly as she could she said, "I was just wondering if you wanted me to stay, and you're just making fun of me and this is serious!"

Inuyasha couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. It was a deep, infectious laugh and before she knew it Kagome felt her anger falling from her and couldn't help but giggle softly as she tried to keep her cool demeanor. "Seriously Inuyasha, what do you want?" she finally said, bringing back some seriousness into her voice.

Holding her face in his hands, he leaned forward and somehow she found her face closing in on his, he finally whispered against her lips, "Of course I want you to stay."

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, warm and soft as they moved, gently at first, but once she finally started to let her body respond she felt him pull her closer to him and she gasped a little in surprise. Taking advantage of her open mouth he let his tongue slip into her mouth, tasting every sweet crevice and playing a seductive game of cat and mouse with her tongue. She let herself relax in his arms and even found herself pulling him closer wanting more of him than before. When he finally pulled away from her she was breathless, lifting her so she was sitting in his lap he pulled her as close to him as he could, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So do we make the wish now?"

Pulling the necklace over her head she looked at the jewel, then back into the face of the man she loved with all her heart. Smiling she nodded, and she carefully encased the jewel in the middle of her clasped hands. Closing her eyes, she wished, and they were suddenly encased in a blinding white light.

xXxXxX

10 Years Later

Kagome looked over the horizon from the top of the sacred tree as the sun began its descent from the sky. Sighing peacefully she watched as two small children played together in the meadow below her, two young boys with long black hair and matching ears. She laughed to herself as she watched the two chase after one another, screaming and laughing as their game became more intense.

Looking back to the sky Kagome couldn't believe it had already been 10 years since she had made the wish on the jewel, and her new life had begun. The well had been sealed, and while she missed her family desperately, she knew they would be happy for her in the life she had found here with her mate and her three beautiful children. Looking down at her two youngest boys chasing and wrestling with one another, she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of sadness, missing the kitsune that had moved away not so long ago to start his own life. He had grown into a smart and independent man, and she was so very proud of him, but it didn't stop her from missing him during the long months of separation.

Feeling a rustling in the leaves Kagome looked down to see her mate climbing to sit behind her in the tree, placing a sweet kiss above the mating mark on her left shoulder, before wrapping his arms around her protectively. They had come so far in 10 years that was certain, and while they had had their ups and downs, Kagome couldn't feel more than pleased with her decision to stay all those years ago, when their journey had finally ended.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Inuyasha asked as he nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Just watching the sunset. The boys seem to be getting along rather well today don't you think?"

Inuyasha nodded, thinking of the two rowdy boys rolling around on the ground as they wrestled with one another. He couldn't believe this perfect life was his, and as he placed a hand on the slight swell of his mate's abdomen he felt a rush of pride blow through him. 10 years ago he would have thought someone crazy if they would have tried to tell him he would be happily settled down and mated, with 3 children and another on the way, yet now they were everything he lived for. Placing more sweet kisses along the side of her neck, he felt her melt against him, molding perfectly to his body.

"Inuyasha please" she giggled as she tried to pull her head away, "The boys are right there. Besides we need to get them fed and washed up for bed soon."

"Yes bed." He growled seductively in her ear.

Laughing, Kagome pulled away from her mate and turned her body to face his. Smiling evilly at him she let herself swing down to the lower branches and quickly found her way at the bottom of the tree. Hearing his playful growl from the branches above Kagome laughed again, thanking the kami's for blessing her life with so much happiness.

It didn't seem possible that 10 years ago the journey that had set this all in motion had ended, and it didn't seem possible that even after all these years together she still was just as much in love with the man who had once been her first love now then the day she had fallen for him all those years ago. Kneeling down she scooped up the little boys as they ran into her arms, and kissed them both on the cheeks earning huge smiles. With a soft thud she turned to see Inuyasha coming to join them, as they gathered underneath the towering tree.

Looking into its many stretching branches Kagome smiled, relieving every memory that had been spent underneath this tree, meeting her mate for the first time, all the days spent under its branches when they had taken breaks from searching for the jewel shards, the weddings of both her and Inuyasha, as well as her dear friends Sango and Miroku, the evenings spent in Inuyasha's arms that had graced her with not only the feeling of his love, but had also blessed her with the boys in her arms and the baby growing in her belly. So many memories washed over her, and she hugged tightly to the man standing next to her, clutching the two boys between them as if they were all feeling the magic the tree was releasing. This tree had witnessed the end of one journey and the start of many others, and it still stood strong, a solid reminder of the past, but a hopeful reminder of their future together as a family.

Finally when the sun was just about gone from the sky, they followed the boys eager steps back to the hut they shared next to their dear friends, Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped and looked back at the tree that had symbolized the start of their life together, and reaching out to grab the others hand they shared a sweet kiss before following their boys back to their home, both thanking the kami's for the wonderful journey they were on, together.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please review!_**


End file.
